LOL THE NEW GIRLS!
by Art Girls Pwn
Summary: read to find out. duhhh. :D
1. Chapter One:The beginning

! K! Read on and you'll figure out the story. ) And you should know what they look like.

Hao will do the disclaimer.

Hao:Art Girls Pwndoes not know anything, if she did then she would not be writing this.

Art Girls Pwn: Thank you very much Hao. -hands him a box of cookies-

Hao: Thanks! -eats the cookies happily-

* * *

Yoh was running around the block for his training, He was already the Shaman King. He had won without killing anyone. He suddenly crashed into Manta who was riding his little bike. "Ouch...That had to hurt." said Amidamaru, (sp?) his Spirit Guardian. "It did..." Yoh said to 'Mr. I can't feel anything because I'm a ghost', AKA Amidamaru. (Couldn't help it)

"Sorry Yoh, are you ok?" Asked Manta (D). "Yea, how about you?" Yoh asked his little friend. "Just great. Anna's training really must strengthen you up." "You can say that." Yoh said getting up. "Well got to run." He took off. 'What a nice guy...' Manta thought as he rode off on his bike.

...Tao Place...

Ren (NOT LEN, LENNY OR RENNY! --BAD) was working out as usual. After 30 more minutes of training he got up to get some milk. (We know our Ren loves his milk XD) As he went into the kitchen he bumped into his older sister Jun. "How are you Ren?" Jun asked him. "I'm just fine Jun" Was Ren's reply while walking past her and striding into the kitchen. He went to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out regular milk. He gulped the little container down in less than 30 seconds. After he finished, he walked off, back to train.

...With Yorrie, Ashley and Yodi…

Yorrie a girl about 13 years old was walking down the hill-side the breeze making her bangs fly. Her bangs were shoulder length and mid-night black. Her hair reached her mid-back and her eyes were, amazingly, gold. She wore a black Chinese top similar to Rens, blue jeans that were rolled up ,a little because they were to long, and some black low-top Converses. She carried a Kwan Dao, like Ren's, but her handle was blue instead of red. Her Spirit Guardians name was Rene. She was a Shaman (NO DUH! D). She was also 5 feet and 6 inches tall like her sister.

Yodiisa was Yorrie's twin sister, but she was older by 2 minutes. She had the same beautiful straight hair and bangs (The bangs are like Yoh's). But instead of having Gold eyes like her sister, they were a light pink. She was wearing a hot pink shirt with the words "WARNING: I FLIRT A LOT" on it in black, which brought out her eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and her black low-top Chuck Taylors with rubber duckies on her shoe laces. She was also wearing tons of bangle bracelets and two spike bracelets. Her Guardians name was Chiisai.

Traveling with the two twins was a girl named Ashley. Ashley was not related to the twins, but was a good friend. She had beautiful brown hair EXACTLY like Hao's. She had stunning amber eyes, was 5 feet 6 inches tall, had on black pants like Ren's, and a blue version of his shirt. She also had black and blue low-top Chuck Taylors. Her Spirit Guardian was Daska; he was a Chinese warrior who had died. He looked like Silva.

Little did they know, they were being watched by someone…

D End Chapter one.

Feel free to give me some pointers…and I hope you like the story so far…I'll try and pit more of Yoh and the gang in the next chapter. ; oo


	2. Chapter Two: Whhhaaaaat?

Fweeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tra la la la la la la la laaaaaaa! Now we gonna start.

…With The Girls…

The three girls were walking down the hill side their bangs blowing in the wind.

"I can't wait to Shaman fight!" Ashley said happily. "Ditto!" The twin girls said in unison. "They have got to stop doing that..." muttered Ashley. "What?" Both girls asked, obviously not hearing the question. "Nevermi---!" She was soon screaming as she slid down the muddy hill. "ASHLEY! TURN LEFT!" The twins yelled, their friend was about to hit a rock. Ashley quickly rolled to the left avoiding the rock. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The twins yelled as they slid down the hill.

…With Mr. Ren…

He looked up the hillside as he was walking to Yoh's house. He had heard screaming. He saw three girls sliding down the muddy hill screaming at the top of their lungs. Ren held back laughter, and smirked. 'Hmm…should I help them…?' Ren thought to himself. "WATCH OUT!" The first girl yelled.

…Ashley's POV…

"WATCH OUT!" She yelled, there was a kid with purple hair, which had a spike in the back, in her way at the bottom of the hill. He quickly moved out of the way. BOOM, she looked up and ended up crashing into a wall. "OW!" She yelped, before she met beautiful eyes that belonged to none other then Hao.

…Normal POV…

Yorrie and Yodi had just seen their best friend crash into a wall. They were more then halfway down the hill when Yorrie grabbed onto a rock. Yodi kept on sliding. She was about to crash when…she was lifted into the air? She looked up and saw a guy with light blue spiky hair and a headband on wearing a goofy grin. "You ok? Besides being muddy?" He asked her. "Yes. Now I am. ;D" Yodi said.

That caused him to blush.

"Well. I'm HoroHoro…but my friends and family call me Horo." Horo said. "I'm Yodiisa, but my friends and family call me Yodi." She replied. He skidded to a stop as they reached the grass. Yodi jumped outta his arm and onto the grass. Horo then got off of his snowboard and pulled it up, hanging it behind his back.

…Yorrie who is holding onto a rock…

She looked down; she wasn't even covered in mud. 'o0…That, is freaky.'

She thought to herself. "Hm…wonder when they'll notice I'm still up here…"she muttered to herself. She blinked once, and the kid with the purple hair wasn't there. oO? 'What...The...Heck?' she thought. She then sensed something and looked up at the rock. Surprisingly, Ren was standing on it, smirking. She looked up and met his eye. Ren's eyes widened, she had gold eyes like him.

'He/She…has the same eyes…as me!' they both thought.

They continued to stare at each other till Horo yelled, "YO! ARE YA GONNA STAND THERE ALL DAY OR HELP HER REN!" Before she knew it, Ren had scooped her up into his arms, and was jumping from rock to rock going down the hill. Ren landed quickly, and dropped her on the grass.

…With Everyone…

"What the hell was that for?" She asked angrily. Ren just smirked. "Come along Horo, we should be getting to Y--." He stopped when he saw Rene and Yorrie talking silently. "You're a Shaman aren't you?" Ren asked her. "No duh…." That caused Ren to get an anime vein. "You just figured that out….didn't you." Ren had a faint blush. "Yep…" She answered her own question.

Just at that exact moment…Jun popped up. "Well, if it isn't the Mitsima and Ishima girls." She looked over at Ashley, but Hao was gone. "Miss Ishima? Ashley!" Jun exclaimed. "…" Ashley blinked and looked. "Oh…sorry Miss Jun." She had a pale pink blush on her face. "It's quite all right. Renny never listens to me much." That caused Ren to blush deeper. Yorrie, Rene, Yodi, Ash and Jun all giggled. "Stop that right now!" Ren said angrily.

They only giggled more. After 5 minutes of giggling Jun finally said, "If you three girls will follow me, I'll show you where you our home." "What! "Ren yelled. "You heard me, they're staying with us, come on girls." With that they were gone. Ren couldn't believe it. "Dude! You've got cute chicks staying at your house. Awesome….." Horo said.

Ren: Why am I mean?

Me: Cause people don't know you're nice?

Anna: IM STILL NOT IN IT!

Everyone: So?

Anna…-storms off-

Everyone: YAY! D.

Yoh: -eats cookies- My babies love me! )

Everyone: XD.

All: Adios till next time!

Me: D FUNGA FU FU!


	3. Chapter 3

D. Arial rules.

...With Jun, Yodi, Ash and Yorrie...

Jun was showing Yodiisa where her room was; apparently it was on the right of hers. Ashley's room was on the left side of Jun's. After Ashley and Yodiisa went inside there rooms, Jun led Yorrie up the steps into a different hallway. She showed Yorrie a door that was right across from Ren's.

'You have GOT to be kidding me!' Yorrie thought. She put on a fake smile and walked inside her room, to her surprise, she liked it. It had a pattern of red and black walls. If there was a black wall then there was a red dragon painted on it.Red wall, black dragon.It looked very nice. Basically everything in her room was red and black with a dragon on it. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, every room has its own washroom." Jun said. Yorrie laid on her futon and fell into a well deserved sleep.

...Ashley's Room...

Ashley looked at her room after the door closed. Her room had dark navy blue walls with yellow stars painted on it. It reminded her of the night, when you could see the stars clearly. Her room was decorated to look like the outside nature. It was beautiful. You could've sworn that you just walked outside during the night. Everything looked like nature inside her room. Her bathroom was exactly like her room.

...Yodiisa's Room...

Yodi's eyes widened. Her walls were lime green, her things were black, and she loved her room. "Oh, it's so pretty!" Yodi said. She was going to love staying with the Tao's; they absolutely adored her, unlike her sister. En Tao liked Yodi the best of all. He wanted her to marry Ren. Yodiisa didn't want to marry Ren though. He didn't want to marry her either, so they both agreed to marry someone else.

…With Ren…

"I…can't BELIEVE IT. Why do they have to stay with Jun and me?" Ren exclaimed. He was at Yoh's house right now. "Oh come on Ren. You get three girls to stay with you. You have it made!" Horo said. "Why don't you stay as well?" Ren said sarcastically. "Sure! I'd love to, Ren." Horo said, not catching the sarcasm. Ren had an '- -+' look on his face. "I'll be over at four!" The bluenette said. "Don't forget to bring your stuff." Ren said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks for reminding me!" 'God, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE AN IDIOT FRIEND!' Ren screamed inside his pointy head. (YODI DID THAT! ) "I've got to go…" Ren said and walked off.

…With…HAO… ( )

Hao and Opacho were walking along the streets. "Master Hao, Opacho is hungry." Opacho said. "Ok Opacho. Where do you want to go eat?" Hao asked his 'daughter'. He always treated her like his daughter. "Can Hao and Opacho go to Burger King?" She asked. Hao smiled at her. "Ok, let's go." He picked her up and they were off to BK.

...With…A MONKEY…

The monkey was doing a chicken dance saying. "Cluck cluck cluckkkkkkkkkk!"

…With Yodiisa…

Yodiisa was sitting on her futon listening to music on her portable CD player. She was listening to Kelly Osbourne.

…With Ashley…

Ashley was laying on her futon reading one of her many Wolfs Rain manga's. She had all of the volumes because….she had it that way.

…With Jun…

Jun was outside with her partner.(A/N: PLEASE TELL ME HIS NAME I FORGOT IT!;-;!). They were waiting for Ren to arrive. Why? I don't know, they just were.

…With Ren…

Ren was half-way home wondering why the three girls had to stay with him. He wasn't very happy about it.

…With Yorrie…

Yorrie was laying on her futon…still asleep…

…With Yoh…

Yoh was eating.

…With Horo…

Horo was packing his things.

…With Anna…

Anna was…watching TV.

…With Shorty…

Manta was cleaning.

…With Hao and Opacho…

Hao and Opacho were eating Chicken Strips while poor Hao kept getting hit on by girls. They kept interrupting their lunch. "Leave Hao-sama alone! " Opacho said. "Why should we little kid?" asked a blonde. "You're ruining our lunch!" Opacho growled. Hao smirked. "Ladies…you should leave." Hao said. It wasn't something they could argue against…so they left. "Yay! Thank you Hao-sama!" Opacho said happily. They ate in peace.

Yay! Another Chapter complete…….

Anna: FINALLY IM IN IT.

Manta: ME TOO…again…

Me: SHUT UP.

Me, Yoh, Horo, Ren, and Yodi: BK Have it your way!

All: XD


	4. Chapter 4:Something

Ducks go mooeth and cows go quacketh. OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!

…With Yodi…

Yodi was laying on her futon. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 5:45 a.m. 'Way to early…' thought Yodi. In the faint distance she could hear Horo snoring in the next room. He had come over the other day all happy. 'He's kind of cute.' She thought.

…With Ren…

Ren was training in the early hours of the morning. He was doing curl-ups when he heard someone or something walking. He got up, grabbing his Kwan Dao and followed the noise.

…With Yorrie…

She had just walked out of her room, looked in her sisters room to find her sleeping, and had walked of to train. She had heard Ren training. She walked down the stairs and stopped. Someone was standing at the end of the staircase. Before she knew it, a Kwan Dao was only an inch from her throat. In a flash her Kwan Dao was at the person's stomach. "Lower the Kwan Dao and you won't get hurt…Ren…" Yorrie said. Ren lowered his Kwan Dao, sort of relaxing. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked as Yorrie's Kwan Dao appeared at her side. "Training" She replied. He blinked and Yorrie was gone. He"humph"ed and walked off to train.

…With Ren…

He had just walked off to train when he sensed some mana. He looked around and saw nothing. 'That's a little too odd.' Ren thought to himself. He turned again and his Kwan Dao met with someone's weapon. He couldn't see who it was because just at that moment the lights went out. "Looks like you aren't as dumb as I thought..." A deep voice said. "Who are you exactly?" Ren asked angrily. "You'll find that out soon. " It said. The lights flickered back on and Ren saw a female figure at the top stair case. He walked over to it and found Yorrie unconscious lying on the ground, the side of her head bleeding…

End Chapter Four. SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER'S SO SHORT! ;-;!


End file.
